wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Heirloom
Heirloom is an item type that is new with ''Wrath of the Lich King''.Account-Bound Items FAQ #0 by Bornakk - 2008/10/21 05:33:09 PM The items have a white hue in their text color, and their attributes scale with the character's level.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=9679633896&sid=2000&pageNo=4#75 Nearly all heirloom items are named after popular items from the early days of Classic WoW, and share the look of these items. Once purchased, heirlooms bind to the account, as opposed to an individual character. This means they can be mailed to any character that shares the same account and server, including those of opposing faction (patch 3.3). Heirloom items can be returned for a refund within the normal two-hour grace period, but only if the item was not mailed to a different character yet. Heirlooms automatically take on the attributes of a blue quality item of the level of its wearer. At level 80, heirlooms are approximately equivalent to an item level 187 item, and will ultimately be replaced by questing, instancing, and PvP at the maximum level. Heirloom items do not have a durability stat, and do not need to be repaired. This saves money when leveling your character. Heirlooms were given a durability stat in Patch 3.3.5, but this was quickly hotfixed. Mail and plate items scale with characters as they become able to wear them at level 40. For instance, if you buy a mail heirloom armor item, it will scale down to leather when equipped on a level 12 shaman and then scale back to mail again when the shaman reaches 40. Heirloom armor pieces allow greater experience gains while wearing them. The experience bonuses from the helms, cloaks, shoulders, chestpieces and ring stack with each other and with the rested bonus, and affect experience gains from quests, Bornakk}} but do not stack with Essence of Wintergrasp. The experience bonus benefits of the heirloom shoulders, chestpieces and ring only apply up to level 80. The helm and cloak will continue to provide their experience benefits through level 85. With helm, shoulders, chest, cloak, and ring equipped, a character of level 1-80 would provide a character 40% increased experience from quests and kills, falling off to 15% from 81-85. Heirloom item restrictions are skill based and not class based. For instance, any class could wear the cloth shoulders and chest for the 20% experience boost, but classes such as warriors and rogues would not benefit from the item's casting stats. Additionally, with the introduction of armor specialization in patch 4.0, it is highly advisable to obtain the appropriate Heirloom armor type for the class you plan to level. Tips * If you like to level alts, go for gear that can be used by multiple classes. For instance, a cloth shoulder piece with stamina and intellect are optimal for cloth-wearing casters like Mages, Priests and Warlocks, but can also be serve a purpose for classes that optimally are equipped with leather, like Druids, and perhaps even, if the XP boost is more highly desired than the armor and attribute bonuses, for a physical damage class such as a Rogue, Paladin, Warrior, Death Knight or Hunter. Shoulders The heirloom shoulders were originally sold only in Wintergrasp or Dalaran. In Patch 3.2.0, the shoulders sold in Dalaran are also purchasable from Dame Evniki Kapsalis at the Argent Tournament Grounds in Icecrown for Champion's Seals once the title has been earned. . Shoulder item vendors ;PvE * in Dalaran for . * in Dalaran for . * . Chest item vendors ;Argent Tournament * once the title has been earned, at the Argent Tournament Grounds in Icecrown costing Champion's Seals. ;Dalaran * in Dalaran costing Justice points. * / in Dalaran costing Justice points. ;Faction capitals * in Stormwind City costing Justice points. * in Orgrimmar costing Justice points. Chest items Below, classes in parentheses are not in the proper armor class, but will still get the full benefit from the listed heirloom. Classes in brackets will find the heirloom significantly weaker than another one, but will still benefit. Keep this in mind if buying an heirloom for several alts to use. :* - After the addition of Armor Specialization, indicated classes will not gain full benefits of their class mechanics when using these pieces. Rings The was added in Patch 3.3.0 and grants players an additional 5% XP bonus (stackable with bonuses from other heirloom armor pieces) for quests and kills. Unlike the other heirlooms, the ring is only available by completing the quest . This makes it the most difficult of all heirloom pieces to obtain since only one person can win the Kalu'ak Fishing Derby, and thereby turn in the quest, each week. The ring offers Stamina, Hit Rating and Critical strike rating, making it universally desirable for all classes and talent specs. This is especially true for tanks and dps at the lower (pre-60) levels, where hit is extremely difficult to come by. With several of the changes made to healing talent trees and ability interactions builds, the hit is no longer a completely wasted stat. Weapons, accessories, misc. Like the shoulders, many of these weapons and other heirlooms were originally sold either in Dalaran or in Wintergrasp. Some were added as available only at the Argent Tournament, but currently both the Dalaran and Argent Tournament vendors offer the same selection of items. Weapons, accessories, misc. item vendors ;PvE * in Dalaran for . * in Dalaran for . * Head and Shoulder enchants The head enchants available at revered with certain factions, and the shoulder enchants available at exalted with the Sons of Hodir, are also heirloom-quality items, but are only useable by level 80 characters. This is to allow for the use of these powerful enchants without having to grind through the reputations (particularly Sons of Hodir) with another character. The enchants became Bind to Account in Patch 3.3.0. Note that these Heirloom items are the only the highest level version of the item the faction vendor carries. For example, is not an Heirloom and the name will not appear in a brown color in the vendor's trade window. You need at least the Wrath of the Lich King expansion to acquire these enchants. Enchanting your Heirlooms Heirlooms can be enchanted only with enhancements that will not bind the item to the character. The items are treated as item level 1, and so most Burning Crusade or higher enhancements cannot be applied to them. Death Knight runes became applicable to heirlooms in 4.0.1. Enhancements that require a base character level to use, such as Zandalar Signets, will become active only when the character has reached that required level. The shoulder enchants from the Inscription profession work on Heirlooms shoulders at any level as long as the character has Inscription as one of his professions. Thus the minimum level required to have these shoulder enchants is 65 (for a skill of 400). The PvP shoulder enchant will work only after your character reaches level 70. It is not possible to enchant the heirloom ring due to the level restrictions of all ring enchantments. For the sake of space, only the most useful enchantments are included in the list below. The +15 agility enchant is more powerful and preferable to Lifestealing, Crusader, Fiery, and Icy Chill, if more costly. History *As of Patch 3.2.0 heirloom shoulders are sold in the Argent Tournament Grounds. *Heirloom chestpieces were released in Patch 3.2.0. References External links * Armory Light: Heirloom Scaling Calculator * Heirloom Items Scale Calculator * RRVS: Beta Bind to account items * MMOC: Some BtA items * WoW Insider on Heirlooms * MMOC: Chests * Category:World of Warcraft heirloom items Category:Game terms